I Spy
by wristwithcut
Summary: She's a Spy. A Kunoichi. She goes undercover. But it doesn't sound easy especially when the charge is stubborn, jerk, coldhearted and not to mention...hot?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Heya! I'm back with another story...

* * *

In a dark alley somewhere in the downtown part of Tokyo, a grumpy looking man was walking while smoking his cigar. He wore a leather black jacket, boots, denim pants and a tight shirt. The cigar was burning down giving him the cue to throw it in a dirty puddle of water. He took another one in his pocket, lighted it, and began to smoke again. He was heading to a certain bar and the more he was nearing the place, the more his pace began to quicken.

In the other part of the road, which is adjacent to the bar, there is a bench and there a couple was sitting very close to each other. The man had is other arm in the girl's shoulder and the girl snuggled more to the person beside her.

"That's the cue Sak, he's our target. Go to the bar, make him talk to you and later on, make him go outside. I'll be waiting here together with the others. Now, go!" the man said to the girl known as Sak. The said girl immediately stood up, straightened her coat, tightened the ribbon on her pink hair, and took out a small mirror to see if her contacts were okay. She wore them to hide her green eyes. Her father advised her to do so since her identity is 'unique'. How many people has pink hair and green eyes anyway?

She then began walking towards the bar's entrance.

"She's in, Lee, assist her okay?" the man quietly said to the collar of his shirt. He then stood up, his long hair whipped, and walked to a black parked car beside the road.

"Got it, Neji! I see her!" Lee answered to the collar of his bartender's uniform. He waved to Sak and then nodded to their target who is seated in the counter. He motioned for Sak to sit also in the counter she nodded and sat beside the man.

"I'll have two shots of your best and strongest Vodka," the grumpy man said. His voice was hoarse and seemed like he hasn't talked all day until now.

"I'll just have water. Sparkle," Sak said. She remembered that she is still underage avoiding her to drink liquor, though she didn't look underage because of the 'get up' that she wore.

Both of their orders came quickly and Lee started a conversation. When their talk seemed interesting enough, Sak decided to join and minutes later, she just found herself talking to man alone because Lee went somewhere behind.

"You seem young to be in this place, did you run away from your home?" the man asked.

"No, sir! I guess I just looked young, how about you? What brings you here?" Sak said.

"It's business. I buy and sell." The man answered after he consumed his second shot and asked for another one to Lee who appeared quickly.

"Oh, and what exactly do you sell?" Sak asked again. Of course she knew already. She had read his profile and report yesterday. She almost memorized it due to constant reading and from what she had read, it said there that he sells and buys illegal materials including drugs. He was a drug dealer.

"Well, you look trustworthy, here, see this." The man said and he got something form his pocket. He showed it to Sak, in timing; Lee came by to give the man's third shot. The man cautiously put back again the substance in his pocket.

'_Marijuana,' _Sak and Lee both thought. Lee had a glance but that was enough for him to recognize the drug.

"Listen, why don't we go outside? This place is too crowded," the man finished his drink. So did Sakura. Both rose from their seats, Sak walked behind the man and gave Lee a look that he understood right away.

"Neji, she's going out, and so am I," Lee said to the communicator. He put down the glass that he's wiping and went to the back door.

'_This is too easy for me,'_ Sak thought as her target pushed the door and she followed behind. Once outside, she glanced around and spotted few people walking by. The man took out the drug again and he began to negotiate with Sak, she just nodded and when she looked up, she noticed that the man was suspiciously looking around. She concluded that he noticed the people walking by and just for precaution; she took out a kunai from her coat.

For the second time, the man withdrawed his hand. It assured Sak more that he already noticed.

"Maybe we should meet again, bye." The man turned around but before he could take a first step, Sak grabbed his wrist, twisted it really hard, and kicked his leg which caused him to fell in the ground. He tried to struggle free but Sak's weight was preventing him and the fact that he could feel the cold, sharp metal that was pointed in his neck was another thing that made him stay still.

The people that were walking by approached them each carrying a gun or kunai and Neji was one of them. Lee followed behind him still on his uniform.

"Keitare Ume, we're arresting you." Neji said as he did a little jutsu that sealed both of Ume's wrist. Sak stood up, and forced the man to stand up. Ume's mouth was bleeding. His teeth were grinding in anger as he looked at all the people that were around him.

"Who are you? The police? And you, you girl! How dare you trick me like that!" he said as blood spitted out of his mouth,

"We're like the police, only that we use different way of capturing bastards like you!" Sak answered and kicked him again then motioned for the people to take him away. Only the three of them were left standing. They watched how Ume tried to break free but were useless due to Neji's jutsu.

"So, Neji, what is our next assignment? Lee asked him. As Sak looked at him for answers, they were both eager for missions like that.

"I think we would do a 'high school' type of mission, I still don't know the whole details. Mr. Haruno would explain to us tomorrow. In the mean time, why don't we go to the bar and treat our selves? Lee here would tend to us anyway." Neji said.

"That's not a bad idea! Well, I think Dad would better explain it, come on guys!" Sak said as she began to enter the door. Neji followed while Lee frowned. Bar tending was not in his nature.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sakura's POV

I guess by now you already knew what I do. But just for confirmations, I'm a Spy, that's the better way of putting it. Sometimes, I guard people. It depends on the assignment given to us by dad. He's the head of our organization which is named as 'Circle Petals' if you'd asked me, I'd say it…suck? But no, I guess my father just liked it that way. The Circle refers to our surname which is Haruno and the Petals to my mother and me. My mother passed away when I was still young. Father said she liked the Cherry Blossoms so she named it to me: Sakura. But I usually prefer 'Sak' it is such a small word and it is suited when I'm in missions. You see, I prefer a different name when I'm in these assignments.

Going back, I'm a Spy. A kunoichi. But I never kill. It may sound weird but I think I will when the time has come. For now, I only do the 'bloody pulp' thing. It is near killing if you'd asked me.

Right now, we're waiting for my father to arrive in this conference room. Still an hour before school starts.

And yeah, here are my co-workers:

Hyuuga, Neji's like our leader he came from the branch family of the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga's were known for their eyes. It's like white but it can be too powerful. It's called the Byakugan. Their bloodline limit. He's nice to us and I treat him like a brother.

Rock Lee well, here's a fellow that specializes on taijutsu or hand combat…he has a bowl cut hair and really really thick eyebrows. Some times he's weird…all that youth thingy and about Sir Gai who he idolizes

Hyuuga, Hinata's a member of the head family in their clan. She is shy actually but whenever we're together, she is not. She's my best friend…and I think she likes Naruto, well, I'll found out soon…

Inuzuka, Kiba along with his dog pet, akamaru can be the best duo ever…they had these transformations techniques that were awesome…

Aburame, Shino is the bug specialist… or something like that…he wore sunglasses and wears a thick coat even when its summer. I think it's for the bugs.

And lastly,

Uzumaki Naruto the loud spiky-blonde headed with blue eyes! He can be stupid sometimes but you can really count on him…he is so oblivious to Hinata's feelings.

This is only the people my age that I knew. Father said that some of his workers were adult and that they work outside the building… or something like that. I never bother to meet them anyway. But he said that all of the members of the organization have a 'circle' pendant anywhere in their body, you just show it and I guess you could tell what's next. Mine's in my neck, dangling from a silver chain. I guess Neji put it in his hair's ribbon.

We also benefit from this organization, I mean, in every way, it has connections. All of us have this card that states our name, picture and the official seal of our organization. We use it if needed and really important. We just show it to an authority and tada! We get our benefits! I guess you could figure… father said that this card is the most important of all and that it is really confidential to others. Oh yeah, did I told you that our Organization is confidential? I mean not that secretive. We are known to most of the companies and definitely we are recognized by the government.

The door opened and it revealed my father.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Normal POV

"Hi guys…and gals…your assignment would be, I guess easier than the ones you had before, what I mean is that the place is your own high school, and your charge is in your year too. I guess the twist in this mission is that you have to guard your charge anywhere in school. Same as outside. I mean it. everywhere. Any questions?" Mr. Haruno said

"Sir, why do we have to guard everywhere? I mean, in our past missions, we set limits in our guarding," Neji asked. All of them were wondering too.

"Good question, because your charge is the target of a certain person named Orochimaru, and he hired a three-man team to capture your charge. And the team that he hired also goes to your school and that they are also in your year. Well, that's for the youngest sibling who is called Gaaraof the dessert. The other two is a year older than you. Anyhow, you should be aware always because they could strike any time. Understood?"

"YES!" they chorused.

"Hey, dad, who exactly is this person we would be guarding? Does he know we'll guard him?" Sakura asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He does know that some person would be gurading him but he doesn't know who. But he knew that someone was after him,"

"That BASTARD?" Naruto said.

"The boy with that I'm-so-cool-and-you're-not-go-to-hell look?" Kiba said.

"The Uchiha Sasuke? Which I tried so hard to beat in taijutsu and Neji's rival?" Lee exclaimed.

"The snob who has so many anooying fan girls? Why, I heard that he just matches Neji in combat, why would he need us dad?" Sakura said.

Hinata just sat there quiet as ever and Neji had a scowl. Shino, well, he just kept quite too.

"Well, his father and I are good friends and he's the one to ask protection for his son. Sasuke was kinda stubborn. Saying that he doesn't need it and his 'guardians' would stay out of his way."

"That is SO like him, but I guess we could have fun in this one. We are on the same classes any way. So does Gaara." Naruto said. Sasuke and he are best friends although they wouldn't admit it.

"So this meeting is settled, all of you could go now,"

All of them raised from theirs seats, and out the building. Everyone was looking forward to the mission at hand especially Sakura. Her seat is next to Sasuke and both of them never talked much to one another they just exchanged few sentences or words a day like:

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Hn,"

"Aa,"

"Hey, can I borrow your pen?"

Yep, that's all. Sakura doesn't want to talk to Sasuke either. It's like talking to a rock in her opinion so she just turned to Hinata or Naruto in class.

One thing bugged her as they entered the school gates; she decided to ask her friends.

"Hey guys, do we need to protect him from fan girls? I mean, they are really annoying and loud especially that blonde Ino…" Sakura asked uncertain of the question.

The group saw them. The oh so annoying fan girls led by Yamanaka, Ino, her pony tail dangling on the back of her head. They were about twenty or more. They could also see Sasuke with his spiky jet-black hair and black eyes and the infamous scowl directed to the fan girls walking towards the entrance. The fan girls easily spotted him and go! They ran to him as if there were no tomorrow. His scowl, however just deepened and the fan girls seemed to like it even more.

"Well?" Sakura tapped on her foot.

"I guess, yeah…he can get trampled and the enemy might have a chance," Neji half-heartedly said. In his true opinion, Sasuke could just be trampled there.

But there goes the school bell so all of them went hurriedly inside the building and in their rooms.

* * *

So? How is it? review please!

See yah!

**xxxEloisexxx **


End file.
